


Art for Acceptance

by tipitina



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art chosen by Beth to write Acceptance, for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang.</p>
<p>Summary for the fic : When Loki fell from the rainbow bridge, the All Father banished him to Midgard as he had to Thor. This is what happens when Loki is found by SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Acceptance

Here's the link to the great damnednforsaken's [Acceptance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503591)

  
First : The ban :   


 

Second : One moment at the Avengers Mansion :   



End file.
